Un amour infini
by britishtoune
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Severus sauve Hermione, mais elle cache quelque chose de particulier. De cette histoire naîtra un amour infini.One Shot triste mais laissant place à l'espoir.


**Un amour infini**

Cela faisait une semaine que la grande guerre était finie. Harry Potter avait péri en tuant Voldemort, leur destin était inévitablement lié, pour tuer l'un il fallait que l'autre meurt. La famille Weasley avait été décimée, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron et Ginny, tous étaient morts au combat.

Quant à Hermione…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, elle avait subi plusieurs sorts Doloris. Severus avait eu pour mission de rechercher les éventuels survivants, il l'avait retrouvé gisante au milieu des morts. Lorsqu'il la souleva pour l'emmener au collège, elle s'accrocha inconsciemment à lui. Il avait senti que sa vie dépendait de lui, il avait transplané rapidement et courut jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh le laisse entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle lui avait montré un lit, il s'y dirigea mais lorsqu'il voulut la déposer, elle ne lâcha pas prise. Il y prit place et se mit à la bercer tranquillement, lui caressant les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il sentit son étreinte se desserrer, il la posa délicatement. Madame Pomfresh lui demanda de sortir pendant qu'elle la soignait. Il lui demanda si il pouvait venir la voir. Elle lui répondit de passer dans la soirée. Puis il repartit sur le champ de bataille.

Il était venu la voir chaque jour, l'infirmière le laissant des heures et des heures a médité proche du corps d'Hermione. A la fin de la première semaine, elle restait sceptique, Hermione ne réagissait à aucuns traitements et elle n'avait en quelques sortes aucunes activités cérébrales, la seule qu'elle ait eu étant lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher Severus. Poppy devait se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, car le Professeur MacGonagall était entrain de reprendre conscience, elle demanda donc à Severus, si il voulait bien surveiller Hermione, et lui dit que les elfes de maison lui apporteraient son repas. Il accepta évidemment, que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Depuis qu'il l'avait amené ici, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'Hermione se réveille.

L'infirmière disparut aussitôt dans la cheminée, laissant un silence incommensurable dans ce lieu unique. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa les larmes coulaient. Il avait du jouer un double jeu jusqu'à la fin, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à sauver Hermione, cette Miss Je Sais Tout qui l'agaçait plus que tout. Il se sentait las, il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli, mais il se sentait serein à présent. On l'avait innocenté grâce à un témoignage écrit d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le corps frêle d'Hermione qui bougeait. C'est lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement qu'il souleva la tête, se leva et passa sa main sur son front.

Les gémissements cessèrent immédiatement, elle plia son bras pour poser sa main sur celle de Severus. Il fut étonné de ce geste, mais ne dit rien. Elle murmura simplement qu'elle avait soif. Elle le lâcha, il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné, mais il avait promis de surveiller Hermione. Il versa de l'eau dans le verre prévu à cet effet et le porta à Hermione. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il lui prit la main et déposa le verre dans celle-ci, elle le remercia. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but doucement. Severus, par un sort informulé, fit avancer sa chaise et reprit place, observant Hermione qui buvait tranquillement.

Hermione se sentait étudiée mais ne disait rien, elle avait réellement besoin de boire lentement, car elle devait se réhydrater. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son verre, elle le tendit vers sa droite. Severus lui prit des mains, elle murmura un merci et se cala un peu plus dans les oreillers. Il posa le verre sur la tablette à côté du lit d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle, il avait les yeux brûlants, les larmes se mirent à couler malgré lui. Hermione respectait cet instant, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire, elle savait que c'était son ancien professeur de potions. Il essaya de se calmer. Puis elle murmura simplement « vous ne devriez pas garder ça en vous, Severus », il fut étonné qu'elle l'eut reconnu.

Il prit place sur sa chaise, elle avança la main en sa direction et rencontra son visage. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, lorsqu'elle sentit une larme couler, elle s'approcha plus, il posa sa tête contre le ventre d'Hermione et pleura tout son saoul. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, elle remarqua qu'il était doux et non graisseux comme elle l'avait cru lors de sa scolarité. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, Severus se calmait petit à petit, il se sentait faible, mais chose incroyable elle ne le jugeait pas. C'est comme si il avait sentit un peu de bonté et même de l'amour pour cette femme qu'il avait tant détesté. La caresse qu'elle lui apportait lui faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il trouva qu'elle avait mûri en bien, qu'elle était devenue jolie. Mais il y avait ce quelque chose d'inhabituel. Sentant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle posa la main sur la bouche de Severus. Le silence s'installant de nouveau, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta d'une voix blanche qu'elle était aveugle. Severus ne su quoi dire, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait reçu un énième doloris plus puissant que les autres et que lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle ne voyait plus, elle avait décidé de se lancer un sort qu'elle avait étudié en runes anciennes et elle était tombée dans un état végétatif.

Lorsqu'elle avait senti quelqu'un la soulever et qu'elle avait reconnu Severus le sort s'était annihilé de lui-même. Le silence et la réflexion pouvaient se palper. Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, si bien qu'ils sautèrent le repas du midi. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh revint de Sainte Mangouste, elle fut étonnée de voir Hermione en pleine forme, entrain de discuter avec son ancien professeur de potion. Elle remarqua les assiettes vides et disputa Severus de ne pas avoir donné à manger à Hermione, celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle avait faim seulement maintenant. Elle demanda à Severus de lui apporter une assiette remplie de purée dégoulinant de sauce. Il ne su dire pourquoi, mais il s'exécuta, il se pencha vers les assiettes et énonça les deux plats identiques. Poppy en profita pour faire quelques tests sur Hermione, mais lorsqu'elle voulut vérifier ses pupilles, elle l'arrêta. Poppy se tourna vers Severus qui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça un peu. Hermione sentit une larme couler le long de son cou. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de consoler l'infirmière, lui disant qu'elle était peut être aveugle mais qu'elle était vivante. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur son front, lui annonça que le professeur MacGonagall s'était réveillée, qu'elle allait bien puis elle s'éclipsa dans son bureau. Severus fit rouler une table avec le repas, il remarqua un sourire illuminer le visage d'Hermione. Il lui guida la main vers sa fourchette puis l'autre vers l'assiette, elle s'installa de façon à pouvoir manger tranquillement. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Severus observant le moindre geste d'Hermione, qui lui fit remarquer.

Il était de plus en plus étonné, elle avait déjà développé des capacités d'écoute. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Severus débarrassa la table et observa Hermione, celle-ci lui demanda s'il allait revenir le lendemain, il lui promit mais il devait se reposer, elle lui donna son plus beau sourire. Poppy arriva un peu plus tard, pour mettre dehors Severus. Hermione eut à peine le temps de lui dire bonne nuit, elle dirigea son visage vers l'infirmière et lui demanda de la réveiller tôt car elle voulait se promener dans le château. Poppy fut catastrophée, mais Hermione lui donna de solides arguments, elle lui demanda simplement qu'elle ait un tissu noir pour cacher ses yeux et une canne pour ne pas se cogner aux murs. L'infirmière lui promit car elle savait que si Hermione restait cloîtrée dans l'infirmerie, elle se sentirait mal. Elle avait déjà perdu la vue, elle devait garder l'espoir.

La nuit fut reposante pour Hermione, lorsque Madame Pomfresh vint la réveiller, elle lui demanda de ne pas lui servir de petit déjeuner car il était trop tôt. Elle se lava tranquillement, puis lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle posa le tissu noir sur ses yeux et prit la canne, Poppy l'accompagna dans le couloir, puis elle observa Hermione se dirigeait en faisant attention. Celle-ci savait exactement où elle allait, elle se dirigeait grâce au sort informulé pointe au nord, elle le voyait dans son esprit. Elle se sentait bizarre mais depuis qu'elle était aveugle, elle avait développé des capacités qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. Ses pas la menèrent devant les appartements de Severus.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte, Severus se réveilla en sursaut, le cou douloureux. Il s'était endormi sur son fauteuil en face du feu, il se leva et maugréa contre la personne qui venait le réveiller, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur Hermione, les yeux recouverts d'un tissu noir. Il la fit entrer et maugréa une fois de plus contre Poppy car elle l'avait laissé devant sa porte. Hermione corrigea cette dernière phrase en lui annonçant qu'elle était venue seule depuis l'infirmerie. Severus n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il la regarda enlever doucement le tissu. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua son mal être, elle le fit s'asseoir face à elle et commença à masser doucement son cou. Elle s'appliqua à le détendre complètement.

Severus se sentait de plus en plus serein, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lui demanda si ils pouvaient prendre le déjeuner devant le lac, elle avait besoin de respirer l'air frais et de connaître l'univers ambiant. Il lui répondit positivement et se dirigea vers les cuisines par la poudre de cheminette. Hermione sentit les diverses énergies qui se promenaient dans les appartements de son ancien professeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle sentait la quiétude l'envahir. Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard muni d'un panier pour le déjeuner.

Elle revêtit le tissu noir sur ses yeux mais elle n'avait rien à se mettre sur les épaules, il lui prêta volontiers une cape. Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Ils sortirent comme cela et il la laissa le guider, elle allait sûrement se diriger vers son endroit privilégié. Elle l'emmena proche d'un arbre pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'un peu d'ombre. Ils mangèrent doucement tout en discutant, Hermione en sortant les aliments du panier avait remarqué que Severus avait amené un livre, elle lui demanda de quoi il consistait. Il lui expliqua qu'il parlait de potions très anciennes, elle s'y intéressa et lui demanda de lui lire si l'une d'entre elle l'intriguer, elle pourrait émettre des hypothèses que Severus contrecarrerait sûrement.

Ils discutèrent longtemps d'une potion qui permettait de transformer un homme en poisson. Puis le silence se fit entre eux. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui retira le tissu noir qui lui barrait le visage, il lui caressa doucement son visage, puis il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Severus puis la déplaça dans ses cheveux, elle voulait que cet instant dure éternellement. Même si c'était son ancien professeur, celui qu'elle avait le plus détesté de toute sa vie, il la lui avait sauvé. Leur baiser était d'une douceur incomparable, Severus ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il savait que c'était son ancienne élève mais elle était devenue une femme. Et ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais bien un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, l'Amour.

Leur étreinte dura longuement, puis lorsqu'ils cessèrent, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et huma le parfum si délectable soit il de son amant. Elle ne ressentait aucune animosité émanant de lui, pas de pitié. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Elle ne savait le dire, elle avait simplement envie que ce moment d'intense plénitude continue de vivre. Lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers le ciel, elle sentit qu'un orage se préparait. Elle en fit part à Severus, il l'aida à se lever, elle s'appuya sur l'arbre le temps qu'il range les restes du déjeuner. Mais la pluie se mit à tomber et un grondement lointain se fit déjà entendre, lorsqu'il voulut prendre le bras d'Hermione, celle-ci l'agrippa pour l'arrêter et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Severus, la pluie devenait le témoin de leur amour naissant. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle lui souriait, à cet instant précis il remarqua ces yeux noisette sans aucune vie. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les yeux d'Hermione, lui promettant qu'il la soignerait…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, Poppy attendait dans le hall et hurla que ce n'était pas une chose à faire de sortir par un temps pareil surtout avec une jeune femme convalescente, Hermione réussit à la calmer et ajouta qu'elle passerait le reste de la journée avec Severus. Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Severus, il lui donna tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle se sèche. Elle resta en peignoir une bonne partie de l'après midi, il lui avait fait la lecture et ils avaient encore eu plusieurs fois des disputes, qu'ils comblaient de moments de tendresse insensés.

Plusieurs années plus tard, Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe, elle avait hérité du poste du Professeur MacGonagall. Severus, quant à lui, était devenu directeur adjoint. Hermione n'avait jamais recouvré la vue, mais elle avait maintenant un don que personne ne pouvait imaginer, elle voyait au-delà des choses. Entre temps, elle s'était mariée avec Severus et ils étaient devenus parents de deux adorables enfants, qui par la suite devinrent élèves à Poudlard.

Severus, qui était plus vieux qu'Hermione, partit le premier. Elle n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé, ses larmes inondèrent le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait permis de survivre à la perte de ses amis. Lui avait trouvé le repos en aimant de toute son âme Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas jugé pour les crimes qu'il avait du commettre sous les ordres du Professeur Dumbledore.

Quelques années plus tard, elle rejoignit son mari dans les bras de la mort. Leurs enfants et petits enfants continuèrent de parler d'un amour infini et éternel, unissant deux anges jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cette histoire fut gravée à jamais dans la pierre, car dans le cimetière où ils sont enterrés, l'on peut entrapercevoir une douce lueur qui inonde à jamais l'éternité, cette lueur étant l'Amour Infini que se portait mutuellement Severus et Hermione, par delà les différences.


End file.
